One of these days - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi likes to have sex with Kisame but he doesn't want to be tied down. Now Kisame is In New York considering a job offer. What will be in store for Itachi if Kisame takes the job? Smut two part! Yaoi
1. part 1

ONE OF THESE DAYS – PART 1

THIS IS A KISAITA YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Kisame was sitting on the couch in his apartment watching t.v. His cell rang and he picked it up off the coffee table, looking at the lighted screen. 'Itachi calling.' He thought as he opened it and placed it to his ear. "Hey Itachi, what's up?" His eyes glanced to the t.v. while he waited for a reply.

"I'm coming over. I'll be there in 10 minutes." The phone went dead and then returned to the normal screen. Kisame sighed in annoyance. "Dammit Itachi, you could at least say goodbye." He grumbled to himself. He returned to the show on t.v., But couldn't help watching the clock, as he waited anxiously. !0 minutes later on the dot, Itachi was at his door.

He opened it and stepped out of the way to allow the weasel entrance. Itachi walked in and within a minute they were entangled in a lip lock. Kisame grabbed Itachi's sides and picked him up, the weasel wrapping his legs around his waist as he carried him into his bedroom. He set Itachi on the bed and they quickly undressed each other.

Bodies ground together as Kisame thrust into Itachi. Cries and moans filled the room as they each did something the other liked. Nails raked across flesh, lips trailed hot kisses anywhere they could reach and the sweet smell of sex lingered in the air. Then just like that, they both achieved orgasm and shouted each other's names as they untangled themselves to catch their breaths.

Kisame watched as Itachi got up and began dressing. Knowing that when the weasel was done, all he would get was a later or I had fun. Then out the door he'd go. He watched Itachi tie his shoes and then stand, getting ready to leave. "Later." Itachi grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"You know, one of these days, you're going to call me and I'm just not going to answer the phone." Itachi looked amused as he walked to the door. He opened it and turned to Kisame. "Like I said, later." Then he was gone. Kisame lay back on his bed wondering why he let this continue. Five months of this was enough to drive anyone crazy.

He got up and showered then dressed. He opened his refrigerator. "Hm, left over takeout again." He pulled it out and got a fork as he went back to the living room. He turned on the t.v. and sat down just as his phone rang. He sighed in irritation as he glanced at the screen. His boss' number flashed across the screen over and over again.

He quickly answered before it went to voice mail. "Hello." He answered casually. "Kisame?" The voice asked. "Yeah, who else would it be?" He asked rolling his eyes. "Listen, a great opportunity just came up in New York and when I talked to the owners of the magazine there, they said they were interested in you. His boss said excitedly.

"Interested in me?" Kisame asked sounding confused. "Yes they want you as their new manager. You have been the manager of Blaze Magazine for over five years and you have the skill." His boss chirped. "What do you need me to do?" He asked indulging in his boss' excitement. "Come to New York with me and meet the owners. You can also meet their editorial staff. We can learn how they operate." His boss encouraged.

"When?" Kisame asked grabbing a pen and paper. "Today, this afternoon. We need to be on a plane by 3:30 pm and we're already booked at the hotel in Manhattan." His boss said happily. "How did you know that I would even agree to go to New York.?" Kisame asked, annoyed that he was so predictable. At least he had been Five months ago. "Because you are young and ambitious." His boss laughed.

'Young and Ambitious.' Probably not how he would describe himself these days. Young and Pathetic? Young and Confused? Or how about Young and Desperate? Maybe those fit better. "Kisame are you still there?" His boss asked. "Yes. I was just wondering what to pack." He lied. "Great! I'll see you at the airport at 3:00. Don't be late." His boss said as the phone went dead.

He looked at the clock, 1:45 pm. Not a lot of time to plan anything. But he was young and ambitious according to his boss. So what did he have to worry about? He locked his apartment and walked to the exit. He'd called a cab earlier and it sat waiting for him. He climbed in and told the driver where to take him. The driver nodded and that was it. The ride was silent. Nothing like what you see in the movies where the cab driver wants to know your life story. Even if Kisame had a good one to tell.

He walked into the airport terminal, looking for his eccentric boss. Oh there she was running toward him like the firing squad was after her. "Kisame you made it on time." She said, pointing to her watch. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to baggage claims. He set his suitcase on the conveyer belt and carried his overnight bag on his shoulder. "Well you said I was young and ambitious. Were you surprised?"

She laughed heartily. "Of course not. I can always count on you." She shook her head as she grinned. Her short bobbed hair, swaying with her motion. She reminded him a lot of his late mother before her death. Young, energetic, spunky and so full of life. She tugged his sleeve to the café and they grabbed a table. She ordered two coffee's and a couple of pastries. Kisame was grateful for the coffee but the pastry was a case of indigestion waiting to happen.

Fifteen minutes later they were airborn. He tried to focus on his boss and what she was saying, but his mind kept returning to this morning in his apartment. Never once had Itachi stayed the night after they were through. Never once had Itachi indicated that this was more than just a fling. Once the sex was over it was over. Itachi would leave until the next time he was horny. That wasn't the only time he seen him of course. They shared mutual friends that they hung out with from time to time.

That's sort of how this thing got started with Itachi. He had gotten drunk at a concert and Kisame had given him a ride home to his own apartment. Which somehow led to them in bed together. Now things were complicated. Well actually it was just sex, but it was complicated because Kisame had fallen head over heels in love with Itachi. Yep. Hook, line and sinker. Once you go Uchiha you never go back. At least not Kisame.

Twenty minutes in to the flight he realized that his boss had stopped talking. She was eying him with a smile on her face. "Who is she?" She grinned. "What? Who is who?" Kisame asked in confusion. "The girl you are thinking about." She said excitedly. "No it's not a girl. It's complicated." He mumbled. "Oh, it's a boy. Do tell!" She said leaning closer. Yaoi fangirl written all over her face.

Kisame shrugged. "There's not really a lot to tell. He was a friend who I sort of slept with, who uses me for sex and nothing more." Wow that sounded pathetic. "You're in love with him aren't you?" She asked quietly for once. "Is it that obvious?" He grumbled. "Mhm. So are you going to New York to run away from him or to run to something new?" She asked completely serious now. "Take your pick." He said as he sighed tiredly. "Get some sleep. It will do you good. She said smiling softly.

He smiled warmly back and closed his eyes. He dreamed of Itachi and spending their lives together. Thank god for dreams when real life sucks lemons. An hour before the plane landed, Kisame awoke and groggily wiped his eyes. His boss was on the phone confirming their hotel reservations and getting them a cab to pick them up.

It was dark in Manhattan when the cab took them to the hotel. They had been delayed at the airport, when an elderly woman took the wrong bag by mistake. But here they were at the hotel and boy was he tired. He'd never had jet lag so bad in his life. They checked in at the desk, got their room keys and bid each other goodnight. "Be in the lobby at 8:30 am. We have a meeting with the owners at 9:00. Get some rest Kisame. I'll see you in the morning." She said as he waved and smiled.

He entered his room and turned on the light. Wow, a king size bed and satellite t.v, internet hook ups, the works. His boss really went all out for this trip. He put his suitcase on the table and pulled out his cell phone, four missed calls, it read. He opened it and checked the numbers. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Sasori. He thumbed through the phone numbers and hit Sasori's.

"Hello?" Asked Sasori. "Hey Sassy, what's up?" Kisame asked curiously. "I was trying to locate you for Itachi, he seemed hell bent on finding you. Where are you anyway?" Sasori asked. Kisame hated lying to his friends, but he didn't know what else to do. "My boss has me working on something. I'm really under the gun here. Listen, what did Itachi want?" Kisame asked. "Not sure, he said he needed to see you urgently." Sasori explained. 'Great! He needed his libido checked.' Kisame scowled.

"Okay, well thanks. I'll give him a call when I get home." Sasori replied with an, "Okay." And hung up. "Don't people ever say goodbye anymore?" He muttered as he stripped and crawled into bed. Sleep approached on swift wings as he drifted back to his fairytale life with Itachi. Life was so cruel.

His alarm went off at 7:00 am. He showered and changed and went to locate breakfast. By 8:30 he was standing in the lobby as his chipper boss bounded into the room. "Are you ready?" She asked with a smile. "Ready as ever." He said as she took his arm and they went to the cab out front. Once they arrived, they went through one editorial meeting to the next. Half the day was spent familiarizing himself with the staff and the place. He was impressed by the way they operated as well. The owners were impressed with him.

They broke for lunch. The owners taking them to a lavish Restaurant , where no cost was too much. Kisame couldn't remember a time when he'd eaten this good of food or had this good a time at work. The conversation went from golf to polotics to wives cooking to old college day stories. He also couldn't remember when lunch had taken three hours. He wasn't complaining, but he was curious as to what their plans were for him.

They left the Restaurant and his boss left with the owners, giving him the rest of the afternoon off to explore and catch his breath. He was about to climb into the cab when his boss called to him to meet her back at the hotel at 6:30 pm and they would have dinner together. He waved to her and got in the cab checking his watch. It read 2:30 pm. He had four hours at his leisure.

He told the cab driver to take him to Manhattan bay where they were taking a tour ship out to the statue of liberty. He had always wanted to see it. Now was his chance. He bought his ticket and stepped onto the ship. Within the hour they were docked at the liberty ladies feet. The tour guide took them inside up the never ending swirling staircase. They spent another hour just climbing the thousand and some odd hundred steps to the crown.

At last they reached the top and Kisame's breath caught at the site. It was beautiful up here. He pulled out his camera and did the tourist thing. He took pictures of Manhattan bay and all the skyscrapers. He breathed deep, the smell of the sea tickled his nose and his thoughts drifted to the weasel. 'Damn you, Itachi.' He thought. 'You always find a way into my head don't you?' He shook his head and followed the group back down.

He climbed onto the ship and looked at his watch. Almost 6:00 it read. He'd barely make it if he left now. He caught a cab as soon as the ship docked. He told the driver to take him back to the hotel. Of course now they were stuck in a traffic jam in rush hour. Noticing that they were only two blocks from the hotel he decided to walk the rest of the way. He paid the cabby and started down the sidewalk.

He made it just as his boss was heading into the hotel dining room. "Oh Kisame, there you are. I was beginning to think you ran away." She laughed good naturedly. "Traffic jam, sorry." He said with a smile. She nodded. "It's New York, if there wasn't a traffic jam, I would be worried." She said as they walked into the hotel dining room. They sat and ordered drinks. Kisame wasn't much of a drinker so he simply ordered a soda while his boss ordered wine.

After a few moments of looking over the menu they gave their orders to the waitress. "So what do you think?" She asked, twisting a little drink umbrella between her fingers. Kisame leaned back and thought before he spoke. "It's an impressive offer." He said stating the facts. She smiled and nodded. "I need a couple of days to think it over." He finally stated as he took a sip of his drink.

His boss smiled and nodded and placed her hand over his. "Take the rest of the week. This is a big decision." She said. He smiled back and nodded. He had four days now instead of two to decide weather he wanted to uproot his life in Tokyo to move to Manhattan. Also, could he leave Itachi behind? That was a decision all in itself. Their food arrived and he spent the rest of the evening eating and chatting with his boss as if they were friends instead of coworkers.


	2. part 2

One of these days part 2

Itachi pulled into Sasori's driveway. He walked up and rang the doorbell. The door swung open to reveal the red head. "Hey Itachi, what's up?" The red head asked, walking into the house, dodging boxes everywhere. "Are you moving?" Itachi asked. "Deidara's moving in." Sasori stated, motioning for Itachi to sit at the kitchen table. Itachi sat while Sasori grabbed a couple of cold sodas from the fridge. He joined Itachi at the table and handed him one of the sodas.

"Have you talked to Kisame?" Itachi asked. "Yesterday, he called me back, I told him you were looking for him, and he said that he would call you when he got home." Sasori said relaying the message. "He didn't. As a matter of fact, he hasn't been home all night." Itachi muttered, more to himself than to the red head. Sasori chuckled. Itachi looked at Sasori questioningly. "You've got it bad, my friend." The red head replied.

"Got what bad?" Itachi asked, furrowing his brows. "You love Kisame." Sasori commented. "What? I do not. I just don't know where he is and it bugs me. That's all." Itachi retorted. Sasori kept the bemused look on his face as the blonde made an appearance. "Hey, un. Whoo I'm tired." He panted. Sasori handed his soda to the blonde and Deidara took a huge gulp then handed it back.

"Hey, Dei, do you think that Itachi loves Kisame?" Sasori asked the sweaty panting blonde. Deidara snorted in laughter. "Yeah, un. Its so obvious it hurts, Itachi, un." Deidara said, laughing as he patted Itachi on the back. Itachi rolled his eyes, finished his soda and stood to leave. "Happy moving, Deidara." He said in amusement. Deidara flipped him the bird and Itachi waved to Sasori, thanked him for the information and left.

Itachi drove to Kisame's apartment building. He walked to the main entrance and down the corridor to Kisame's door, key in hand. Kisame had given him the key three months ago. Today would be the first time he'd ever had to use it. He slid the key into the lock and turned it easily. He opened the door, removed the key and stepped inside. Closing the door with his foot, he began inspecting the apartment. He walked from room to room before a thought crossed his mind.

He had seen this done in television shows and hoped it would work for him now. He wandered around looking for a pad or some loose paper anywhere. Bingo, by the phone lay a tablet of paper with a blank sheet on top. Indentions could be seen but just barely. Now he needed a pencil. It took him twenty minutes to find the damn thing. He colored softly over the indentions. The words Manhattan and flight could be seen legibly. Wait. Flight?!

Itachi walked to Kisame's bedroom. Sure enough there were clothes everywhere and at least half were missing. Kisame's suitcase was gone as well. He really had gotten on a flight to Manhattan. He had lied to Sasori about being at work. Why would he do that? He obviously didn't want anyone to know where he was. Why hadn't he at least told him? He walked briskly to the door and relocked the apartment as he hurried to his car.

He pulled up in front of Blaze Magazine's building. If they had really sent him to Manhattan on business then they would have the information. At least he hoped. He had his visitor's badge still from the last time he had come to see Kisame at work. That had turned into one hot sex session on Kisame's desk. He shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He got on the elevator to the fourth floor.

When the elevator stopped, he stepped out into the receptionist's area. It was time to go to work, he thought as he casually strolled up to the desk. A young girl of probably 18 or 19 sat behind the desk. She had honey colored hair and a pretty face. "I'll be with you in a moment, sir." She said sweetly as she typed something into the computer. "Oh, take your time beautiful." Itachi said huskily.

She glanced up and her cheeks flushed. Itachi smiled and she shyly smiled back. "What can I do for you?" She asked in that same sweet voice. Itachi leaned over across the desk as far as he could possibly get. "I'm supposed to meet a friend of mine in Manhattan on his business trip, but silly me, I lost the paper with the hotel name and room number on it. Is there any way you can help me?" He asked seductively.

"I'm really not supposed to give out that kind of information. Its illegal for me too do so. But for you I'll make an exception. What's your friend's name?" She asked sweetly and shyly. He smiled back broadly. "Kisame Hoshigaki." He said breathlessly. "Give me a minute and I can get that information for you." She said as she typed it into her computer and a moment later a paper came through the printer. She handed the paper to Itachi and he looked it over quickly.

Yep, there it was the hotel and the room number. He leaned across the desk and kissed her cheek. "You are a life saver. Thank you so much." He said as he turned towards the elevator and pushed the # 1 button for the main floor. He got into his car with a new plan already forming in his mind. So he had gone to Manhattan on business, but that still didn't answer why he didn't tell Itachi that he was going or why.

He booked a flight from Tokyo to Manhattan and reserved a room at the same hotel as Kisame. What do you know? They were right across the hall from each other. Coincidence? No it was fate plain and simple. He went home and began frantically packing. He yelled for Sasuke to get ready to go stay with Sasori. Sasuke wandered bordly into the room a sucker in his mouth. "Did you find your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked smirking at the look on Itachi's face. Yes I found him and he's not my boyfriend, now get ready." He ordered.

Sasuke watched as Itachi paced frantically from room to room, collecting items and throwing them into a bag. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked watching Itachi begin to pack clothes next. "To Manhattan." Itachi stated bluntly. "Why?" asked Sasuke. "To see Kisame, now for the last time, will you get ready to go. I have a plane to catch." Itachi said firmly. "Why can't I stay here? And why are you going to Manhattan to see a guy that's not your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi stopped mid pace. He hadn't really thought about that. Why was he doing this? "Because maybe I want him to be and I have to tell him before it's too late." Itachi said, before realizing that he had spoken out loud, Sasuke snorted. "Way to go Aniki!" Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Fine stay here, but if you need anything, call Sasori." He grabbed his bags as he headed for the door. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him around. He hugged him quickly. "Good luck, Aniki." He opened the door and held it for Itachi. Itachi smiled at Sasuke and walked through it. "Thanks, stay out of trouble. I'll be home soon."

He walked to his car and immediately headed for the airport. Itachi caught a cab from the airport to the hotel. He checked in and got his room key. He got on the elevator to the second floor. He walked up to his door and stopped, turning to look across the hall at Kisame's door. All was quiet. Not a sound came from the room. He put the key in his door and entered his room. Wow, these were some pretty fancy rooms. He took a shower and changed his clothes. Now, all he could do was wait, wait for Kisame to go into his room.

He sat at the table and flicked a card around bordly. Kami, he was getting tired of waiting. An hour later he lay on his back dozing, when a noise woke him. He could hear the door across the hall opening. He jumped up quickly and raced to the door, opening it a crack he looked out. There was Kisame going to his room. He waited until the door was closed before he made his way across the hall to the door.

He raised his hand to knock when all of a sudden he was gripped with fear. NO! He didn't come all this way to back out now. He knocked lightly and waited. He could hear Kisame shuffling around inside the room and his heart leapt with excitement. He listened as the noises became quiet. Maybe he hadn't heard him. He knocked again, louder this time. Kisame had heard the first knock and wasn't sure if it was on his door or not. He lay on his bed waiting to see if it came again. Sure enough there it was.

He got up and headed for the door. "Okay. I'm coming." He muttered as he swung open his door. He stood staring in shock at the person before him. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was unable to even form a thought let alone words. "Itachi?" He stared dumbfounded as Itachi looked into Kisame's eyes. Kisame stepped back and allowed the weasel entrance. Itachi stepped into the room passed Kisame. Kisame closed the door and turned to look at Itachi.

Itachi's eyes never leaving Kisame as Kisame kept staring in open mouthed surprise. Itachi walked further into the room and that's when Kisame realized what Itachi was wearing. Snug fitting black leather pants a skinny black tank and no shoes. In fact he was barefoot. His hair was in that infamous ponytail that he always wore and Kami did Kisame want to touch him right this instant. Kisame finally broke the silence with a question. "What are you doing here?" Itachi sat on the bed and stared at his feet. "Kisame, I love you." He said softly.

Kisame looked at Itachi in total surprise. "What!? I thought I was just a good fuck to you or something." He said hardly able to speak from his heart pounding so hard. . "Hn, that's what I wanted you to think. Everyone I know leaves me. My parents died and left me alone. My best friend committed suicide and left me alone. Not to mention every Uchiha around wants to take Sasuke from me." He said miserably as he looked up at Kisame. What Kisame seen took his breath away. Itachi was crying. He had tears streaming down his cheeks clinging to his jaw line as he spoke.

"I'm scared Kisame, that you'll leave me too." Itachi sniffled. Kisame walked over and sat on the floor at the Uchiha's feet. He took Itachi's hands into his own and spoke softly. "Itachi, there's no way in hell that I could ever leave you." This was a conclusion he had come to that very night right before Itachi had showed up. "I love you too much for that. I want you in my life and you have really bad timing, I might add." Kisame chuckled. Itachi looked up worriedly. "Why is it bad timing?" He asked sullenly.

"I'm here on a job offer. I would have to move to Manhattan." Itachi's eyes widened. He felt his world begin to spin off its axis. "Would you come with me if I asked you to?" Kisame asked watching Itachi's expression go from one of bewilderment to one of astonishment. "I would follow you anywhere, but what about Sasuke?" Itachi inquired. "You'd bring him too of course. Then those damn Uchiha's will leave you the hell alone." Kisame grinned. Itachi threw his arms around Kisame's neck and climbed into his lap.

He smiled into Kisame's neck. Kisame kissed away Itachi's tears as he took his face into his hands. He kissed Itachi's lips tenderly as a look came into Itachi's eyes. Kisame knew that look well. His weasel was getting horny as hell. He pushed Itachi into a standing position and stood up himself. He gently lay Itachi on the bed. He kissed his lips then his neck down to his chin then back to his neck again. Itachi moaned and began to pant.

Kisame sat him up and removed the skinny tank, tossing it to the floor as he began to kiss all over Itachi's chest. He grabbed the clasp on Itachi's pants and began to pull them down slowly. With delicious surprise, he noticed that Itachi wore nothing beneath them. He grinned at Itachi as Itachi grinned back. Kisame wrapped his hand around Itachi's exposed member and began to pump the throbbing erection as he again began to kiss all over Itachi's body gaining all sorts of pleasureable noises from the weasel.

He reached down and rolled his tongue around Itachi's left nipple and then bit down softly. "Ahh!" Itachi gasped as his body began to heat up. Kisame ran his tongue around the right nipple and gently bit down on that one as well. "Ahh, Kisame!" Itachi gasped and moaned as Kisame ran his tongue down his stomach to his navel. He dipped his tongue into the navel once causing Itachi to pant harder and harder. He went lower and rolled his tongue around the tip of Itachi's member.

Itachi bucked trying to get it all the way into Kisame's mouth. Kisame wrapped a hand around the base and then engulfed the weasel's throbbing member. Itachi threw his head back as he grabbed Kisame's hair and laced his fingers in the locks, tugging lightly. He moaned loudly as Kisame bobbed up and down on the Uchiha's erection. He felt his own pants become extremely tight as he undid the button and slowly slid the zipper down. Itachi could hear the zipper sliding and pushed Kisame up and undid the zipper the rest of the way.

He removed Kisame's pants and then briefs. Kisame removed his shirt as Itachi grabbed Kisame's hardened member. Smiling deviously he licked the tip and teased his balls with the free hand. Kisame groaned as Itachi finally took him all the way into his mouth. Kisame began to pump his hips slowly as he thrust his member gently into the weasel's mouth so as not to choke him. Itachi made sure to really lubricate Kisame's member with saliva and then lay back and eagerly spread his legs wide. Kisame grinned as he positioned himself and thrust into the weasel.

They moaned and panted then gasped as Kisame thrust and Itachi grabbed onto Kisame's hips making every thrust slam into him. Itachi felt as though he were on fire and Kisame kept throwing gasoline onto the fire with every thrust. Finally when neither could take anymore, they both came, screaming each other's names. Kisame pulled out slowly as they both crawled up to the pillows and beneath the blankets. They were covered in sweat and cum from Itachi but they were too tired and too happy to care.

As they lay there Kisame realized something. "Itachi, how did you find me?" He looked down at the weasel as Itachi grinned. He told him about going to his apartment and doing the whole paper and pencil thing then about going to his work and seducing the receptionist. Kisame scowled at that. He could just picture little miss pretty Jenna flirting with his Itachi. He wanted to slap her. "Hey, I was trying to get to you, you know. She means absolutely nothing. I just wanted you." Itachi said as he kissed Kisame's cheek.

Kisame smiled and snuggled closer to Itachi. "Yeah, your right, I was overreacting." Kisame said as he kissed Itachi's forehead. They held each other tight as they began to drift off. Tonight would be the first night that they would spend all night together and wake up together in the morning.

A month later they were settled into their Manhattan apartment. Sasuke had vowed to wear headphones to bed and to shout before entering any room. Itachi sat on Kisame's lap on the couch. They were cuddling and making out. This always had a way of leading to the bedroom. Deidara and Sasori had helped them move. Hidan and Kakuzu had visited. Zetsu and Tobi had yet to see the place but swore they would drop in one of these days. And who knows one of these days maybe they would all be together again.


End file.
